1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to light sources used for underwater observation. More particularly, the present invention pertains to light sources that direct light toward the water's bottom while floating along the surface of the water, and finds particular application in floundering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a practice along coastal waters to flounder at night in the shallow water a short distance from the water's edge. The flounder generally lie flat on the sandy bottom in shallow water. When a flounder is seen along the floor of the water, the fisherman stabs the flounder with a spear commonly referred to as a "gig." It is well known for fisherman to carry flashlights or lanterns of one type or another for illuminating the water's bottom. To maximize such illumination while overcoming the effects of light reflections from the water's surface, the fisherman may be required to walk in a stooped position and hold the light as close to the water's surface as possible. However, the surface reflections remain to interfere with the fisherman's view of the bottom.
Several underwater light sources are known which may avoid surface reflections. However, these devices do not offer the features or advantages of the present invention in relation to the requirements for floundering.
U.S. Pat. No. 895,355 discloses a search light mounted on a stem for submarine observation, and including an array of lights mounted within a fluid-tight chamber between a concave reflecting surface and a curved glass cover. The fluid-tight chamber, as well as air entrapped within the concave curvature of the glass, provides a certain amount of buoyancy in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,139 shows a float with a light source held above the surface of the water. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,733 but with a portion of the light extending outwardly from a floating housing for disposition in the water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,861; 3,526,765; 3,652,846; 3,743,380; 3,794,825; 3,978,330 and 4,114,187 disclose various hand-held fluid-tight light sources, some particularly intended for use submerged under water.
These prior light sources are not especially adapted to the particular needs of the flounder fisherman. For this purpose, it is desirable to provide a light source that may be maintained submerged below the water's surface, directed toward the bottom of the body of water, and operable from easily available power sources. Further, it is desirable to mount the light on an extendable handle. It is likewise desirable to provide a simpler, more convenient, and more effective way of constructing such a device.